The Story of my Saviours
by TheFoxbytheHangingTree
Summary: <html><head></head>Katniss keeps an abandoned, feral animal, that Peeta grows to love, but will he be theirs' forever?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I will be surprised if **_**anyone **_**reads this. This is **_**pure fanfiction**_** its set between the last chapter of Mockingjay and the epilogue. Enjoy! Please like/comment/follow it is doing me a HUGE favor! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR CATCHING FIRE OR MOCKINGJAY**

**And remember, **

**The night is clear, breathe it, feel it, become one with it. **

**Enjoy at your own risk!**

**(Peeta's POV) dmy**

I look up. "C'mon" she giggles. I look up into those brilliant eyes and know, she is the love of my life. We walk (more like stumble) through the forest, until we reach a clearing. It's Cherry Maple Meadow. I breath in the scent of the royal bells, and the cherry blossom. I look to the middle, only to find the huge, ever-living willow tree sweeping the ground with the tassels of leaves. "Where is Katniss?" I wonder… I stumble along to the tree, only to find an old wooden swing with cushions on it, and Katniss sitting on one. Who is Katniss? My best friend. Lover, Best Friend, Tribute, Victor, Healer, the list goes on and on. I am walking normally now. The grass and weeds are short under the tree. I sit next to Katniss. "So you blindfolded and dragged me out here to see Cherry Maple Meadow in full bloom?" I say, snuggling her hip with my forearm. "Yea seems so doesn't it?" She replies with a laugh, all of a sudden, I see a flash or reddish brown. "Katniss…" I say slowly, cautiously, quietly. "What?" She says seeing my fear and slowly turns her head around, "Burdock!" She squeals and picks up the small bundle of fur. "Peeta, this is Burdock. He is a fox I have known for 3 months." She sits back on the swing, puts down Burdock for a second, then decides to go ahead and put him between us. I slowly let his sniff me, then cautiously pet him. "Peeta, he won't bite." She says behind a snicker. I notice she has some weaving started, "Katniss, what are you making?" "A basket," she replies after a few seconds. "Kat, there is _no _way we're bring it home." She quickly retorts "Peeta, I have taken care of it for 3 months in the woods, feeding and forming a friendship with _him_ and there is no way in hell I can keep coming out here twice a day." I sigh, "Why not something else? Like, a dog or a cat?" She pauses momentarily, takes a deep breath and says, "We have lived through the same tragedy, with Prim and my Dad, Gale's traps caught his mother about 3 months ago…" Her basket is done, and I realize how small the fox really is, the basket fits it perfectly, after her confirming that he is the runt of this litter, and he probably won't get much, if any, bigger. After deciding we can keep him, then came the question of what he was going to eat. After a bit, the conclusion was he could have half, if not all, of Katniss' squirrels and rats. Plus table scraps. After it's all said and done, we fill the basket with some long grasses and Katniss picks up Burdock, and says "C'mon we're going home" with her eyes full of tears and her voice cracks a little. I hug her, and she confesses she is nervous about keeping him, even though she has dreamed of the day for months. ** Cliff Hanger! Sorry only 1 chappie today :( More chapters after 5 reviews?! ANY REVIEWS. Luvs Aspen**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Extra Long

**Hey guys. Sorry I know it has been FOREVER since I last posted. I had writer's block. If you could call it that. **_**true **_**writes can only write GOOD when they **_**feel**_** like writing. It's like, you **_**absolutely no doubt about it have to write something or you will go on a mass murder spree. **_**Kinda funny, huh?**

**On with the chappie!**

**Ch. 2 Katniss' POV**

Woah. I actually have another life to take care of besides mine. _woah. _Crazy, huh? Burdock has put on some noticeable weight and so Peeta is making me take him on daily walks now. Most of the time I put him in his pen in the backyard and put a toy mouse in the pen and he goes crazy trying to kill it. He rips out all the stuffing then presents it to me proudly. He only likes the gray ones though. I have gotten him a leather collar and matching leash. We mostly walk down to Peeta's bakery and pick up some cheese buns, then go in the meadow or out in the woods and head back home and go back to our normal routine of the day. Wherever I go, Burdock is always on my heels. As soon as Peeta gets home, though. Taking care of Burdock becomes about ten times harder because he simply gets whiny. Peeta and I have to be by him every second, and he will only eat when we are eating, or he just ignores it. After dinner, Peeta makes us tea, and Burdock warm milk, and we sit in front of the fire, cuddling, with Gurdock sprawled across the rug in front of the fireplace. Today was different. Today, we were packing. Peeta and my own suitcases were already packed, and we were trying to pack Burdock's. We had his pen folded down in it's bag, along with his food dishes and 20 fake mice, and we grabbed his blanket that smelled like the meadow, and his basket was in the car. All we had to do now, was pick up Burdock from the vet, pick up his sleeping pills, and put him in his basket, asleep. One problem there. I had to pick up a bun from the bakery and put his pills in it, and i had to get me and Peeta cheese buns so he would eat. I didn't want him to hate me for forcing pills down his throat. So, planning this already, we had a fifteen minute window for this to happen. Burdock _loves_ 'people' food, especially Peeta's buns, so this happened in about 5 minutes, and he fell asleep under the table, and Peeta and I finished out tea and cheese buns, then we piled into the car, Burdock sleeping long enough for us to make it to the train station, meeting Haymitch and Effie there. As Peeta and Haymitch started loading the bags onto the train, as Burdock was getting up and starting to wander towards me, and Effie started squealing and scaring him a bit. "Burdock, hi my baby…" I coo into his fur, waiting for him to become fully alert and prying away to sniff Effie and Haymitch. We gave him only enough pills to last the car ride and maybe five minutes later so we could get our stuff and load onto the train. As Burdock is waking up out of his drugged haze, Effie is all sorts of questions, most of them pointedly at my four-legged furry 'child'. She questions how, where, when, and why Peeta and I decided to get, and keep him, and why he is coming on a trip with us to District 4, then to 2, then to the Capitol. Effie is still excited as the boys are finishing putting the bags into the train, and Haymitch comes over and says, "Nice scarf, sweetheart, why is it moving?" I re-explain everything I just did to Effie to Haymitch, and Effie seems to get it a bit more this time. We board the train, and I get Burdock's things situated in the glass, back room of the train. Since we have a whole train to 5 people and a fox, plus a crew, we have quite an area. Everyone agrees that he should get the back room, which has an an archway into my and Peeta's room. I find out (officially) that Effie and Haymitch are a 'thing' and they get a room that is across the hall. Burdock's basket, blanket, pen, toys, and food dishes, along with some sleeping pills on a high shelf in case he is being annoying or loud. The train even has a gate in the archway so in case we want no foxes in our room at one point or another, we can close the archway with a fence that rises out of the floor. The train ride to 4 to visit Annie and Finnick, with their son, Reap, who is four, goes by quickly. Annie and Finnick are surprised to see us carrying 3 bags, not two, as we walk into their house. We drop our bags in the guest room, and go out in the car and wake up Burdock, slip on his new tags, hook on his leash, and go into the house. I'm a bit nervous to see Burdock around children, but it turns out he loves Reap. I set up the pen and Reap thinks it is hilarious when he rips apart the mice, and he loves petting him and playing. Annie and Finnick are also surprised to see us with a pet fox, and Reap is sitting on the floor, of course, playing with Burdock, of course, when Peeta is telling the story of how Burdock came around to be our pet. Once he finishes the story, Annie and Finnick send him to bed, we take off Burdock's collar, give him a sleeping pill then cuddle and talk with Annie and Finnick over tea, waiting for Burdock to drift off so we can put him in his basket. We now give him a sleeping pill every night, since he is in an exciting new place and we don't think Annie and Finnick want fox shedding everywhere. Effie and Haymitch had to make a stop in District 5, so we are meeting them in 2. We stay in 4 for five more days, then we make our way to the train station and head off to meet Haymitch and Effie on the train. Reap is sad that we can't stay for his birthday, but I don't think he will be sad when he gets his new puppy we talked Annie and Finnick into getting him. They are deciding to get two girls puppies, both with white fur, but one with sky blue eyes and one with white eyes. The sky-blue eyed one they are naming Ocean, and the white-eyed one they are naming Pearl. They are taking new family photos once they get the two, and they are sending us one, so at least we can see the happy family without coming on a venture to District 4. We board the train to go on the two-day trip to 2, which goes by surprisingly quickly. We finally arrive in 2, and we make our way to Gale, who is waiting at the train station, with his mother, Hazelle, and his younger sister, Posy. All his other siblings have moved away, across Panem. Gale is appalled by Burdock. He is surprised I didn't kill him. Posy basically loves Burdock at first sight. She takes his small frame and carries him to the house, a half mile away. Peeta grabs our suitcases, and I pile Burdock's blanket, pills, food dishes, toys, and pen into his basket and trod behind Posy, who is petting and hugging Burdock against the chill of early winter, even though he is covered with thick fur. Burdock is _loving _the undivided, unceasing attention. I realize how my life basically revolves around Peeta and Burdock. We arrive at Gale's, and realize Hazelle lives next door. Gale's house has 2 extra bedrooms, one of which Posy has clearly already taken over. It's pink and bright and suits her perfectly. We take the other room. It's blue and open, and it has a space for Burdock, even though his person of interest on this trip will be Posy. Peeta unpacks our suitcases, and I try to get Burdock to come and eat, but Posy has to sit with him and eat this time. He seems content, so we make tea, and we talk about our lives in 12 and 2, and eventually the question of Burdock comes up. I jump and question Peeta, "What did we forget to do?", I see him panic a bit and retort, "What?" I smirk, knowingly teasing him. "The new tags, and collar. I put them in his basket. I will go grab them. Posy, the basket is in your room, right?" I turn on my heel after she nods and run and grab his leather collar and his new, shiny tags. I slip it over his head, and we go back to our talking. We have been snacking, so dinner seems useless. It is about 10:00 when Posy is sent to bed, and Burdock finally goes to sniff Gale, and he instinctively runs back and cowers behind my legs, I pick him up and calm him down, cooing into his fur and petting his long tail. Once he is calm, I give him his pill and wait for him to fall asleep, and creep into Posy's room and put him next to her, and cover him with his blanket. When she wakes up she'll have a nice surprise. We go back, finish our conversation, and Gale walks Hazelle home as Peeta and I are getting ready for bed, we bid our goodnights to Hazelle and Gale, and head off to bed. The next morning, we awake to Posy making pancakes, and Burdock weaving between her feet. She feeds him some pancakes, with syrup and whipped cream coated in strawberries. Of course, he ignores it and bounds over as soon as he sees us. He jumps on Peeta, startling him and knocking him over, and I help him up, and Posy presents us with two plates of towering pancakes, and we cover them in strawberries, blueberries, whipped cream and syrup, when Gale comes staggering out, his hair half standing up. Posy giggles, and he pulls on a sweatshirt over his sweat pants and shirt, as we hear a knock at the door, Posy bounces over to answer it, Burdock at her heels. It's a peacekeeper. He says we are to report outside immediately. We see a hovercraft. That can only mean one thing. President Paylor. She steps down elegantly, and she hasn't changed a bit. We invite her in, and Posy makes her pancakes, which she sits and eats with us, saying she hasn't eaten today. Burdock has eaten under the table, and now is scavenging for crumbs. I do not think Paylor has noticed a fox under the table. She does notice though, once Burdock brushes against her leg, and she jumps and looks down to see a nose poking out under the table, and she laughs. I pick up Burdock and move the basket out into the living room, and I put him in it, and his blanket over the top. He lifts up his head, and makes everyone left with the dopey look on his face and the blanket pushing down his ears. Paylor said she heard a rumor, that the star-crossed lovers from District 12 were in 2, with a new addition to their family. She asked where the baby was, and Peeta and I look at each other and laugh. She looks at us questioningly, and we point to the dope of a fox in the corner. She gets the joke and smirks while saying, "You guys made me change my schedule, and clear out a whole day to see a fox and eat pancakes?" We look sorry, and she leans back in her chair and says imply "Thanks" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We finish the pancakes, and Gale and Posy clean up, while Peeta and I go to get ready. While I am braiding my hair, he walks into the bathroom and says, "Wow, everyone is _so _surprised we have a pet, and you didn't kill it" I laugh and he pulls me in for a hug. We are still hugging when Burdock struts into the room, sporting pigtails. We laugh and intertwine our hands and walk out. I have a slight idea on who might have done this. I walk out and see Posy trying to get Burdock to pose for her, so she can take a picture. Gale has already programmed the picture into his Holo, and it's his background. Posy smiling with Burdock in pig tails. How nice, now everyone will think my fox is a goon. But he's not. And I know that. After everyone is ready, Ppsy takes the rubber bands out of his fur and apologizes. I assure her it's fine and we laugh and he comes over with his leash, begging to go outside. We all put on our shoes, and Gale decides to take us on a tour of 2. Everyone in 2 is appalled to see us in 2, and especially with our new four-legged friend. A few kids stop and ask to pet Burdock, because in 2, they don't have foxes, while their parents talk to us, and a few even think that after meeting us, they might get their kids a pet dog or cat. We continue our walk, and eventually work our way back to Gale's. 

**Extremely Long Chappie, I know. To keep U interested. And to make up for not posting for so long. Yea hopefully not so much next time. More after 5 reviews? Any reviews. Thx 3 3 Aspen.**


End file.
